1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns structure of a quench chamber for solids and/or liquid gasifiers, in general. More specifically it relates to an improvement of quench chamber structure of the type that employs a dip tube with a down flow high pressure gasification generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,423 to Robin et al, which issued Aug. 19, 1980, illustrates a typical prior arrangement of the quench chamber structure in a gasifier outlet which employs a dip tube and a quench chamber for receiving the effluent from the gasifier. It has been found that with that arrangement the capacity of the system was limited by excessive carryover of liquid from the quench bath through the exit from the quench chamber. Such significant liquid carryover results from the effluent gas flowing through a single exit port. This invention provides for an improvement of the structure of such a combination, so that quench liquid carry over is minimized.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide symmetrical outlet structure from a quench chamber. The combination employs a dip tube for carrying effluent from a high pressure gasifier into a quench chamber and through a liquid quench bath.